


Snow King

by PumpkinFabliaux



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Castillos, Fantasia, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Maldición de familia, Polaridad NievexFuego, Predestinación, Época Medieval
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFabliaux/pseuds/PumpkinFabliaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Desde el día en que nací, tengo un don misterioso, puedo controlar el fuego. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, y adoro la magia negra. Fui criado por un hombre extraordinario, que jamás me habló de mis verdaderos padres. Corría el año 1491, cuando finalmente abandoné mi hogar, en busca de aventuras. Siempre creí estar solo, y maldito, hasta que “él” apareció. Más allá del bosque, Europa es devorada por la fuerza de los hielos. El culpable es un joven solitario al que llaman el Rey de las Nieves”. (SebastianxCiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspirado en un cuento del escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen. Título original: «La Reina de las Nieves».)  
> Géneros: Fantasía, Romance, Aventura.

Prólogo.

6 de junio, 1470.

Tocaron las campanas de Krähenstein. 

Lady Ann, tras una larga y tormentosa noche de parto, yacía muerta sobre su lecho nupcial, con el vientre roto. Flotaba, por toda la habitación, un hedor horrible a entrañas frescas.

“Nunca he visto tragedia similar”, murmuraban las sirvientas, “…el príncipe Diederich ha enloquecido”.

“Dio a luz a un paria, un monstruo”, dijo la nodriza, “…un engendro maligno que escupía chispas”.

“Mátenlo, por amor de Dios”, suplicó el ama de llaves, apretando un rosario contra su pecho, “arrojen a la criatura a los lobos”.

Algo extraño, e incomprensible, había sucedido. Tanto el señor del castillo, como su bella esposa, habían esperado al pequeño con suma felicidad; nueve meses de incesante agitación. Incluso, escogieron para él un nombre digno de reyes: Sebastian. 

“Tiene las mejillas inflamadas”, observó el mayordomo, Abberline, de pie junto al espejo, “...y tibias, como si estuviera respirando”.

“Podría decirse tal cosa”, suspiraba el doctor Michaelis, lleno de espanto, “…si no fuera por las llagas, todavía húmedas”.

“Ya veo”, le respondió el anciano, casi sin fuerzas, “…su útero no es más que un montón de cenizas”.

Horas más tarde, Diederich irrumpió en los aposentos de la doncella, y se arrojó a su lado, dando gritos de rabia. Nadie supo explicarle, con exactitud, qué fue exactamente lo que mató a su prima. Los hechos eran demasiado imprecisos: y lo que antes fuera una muchacha dulce y rebozante de gracia; era un cádaver gris repleto de quemaduras. 

Una y otra vez, el nigromante le tomó por los brazos e intentó apartarlo de la horrible escena, pero el príncipe insistía en acompañar a Ann, sin importale la maloliente putrefacción debajo de sus vestidos. Tal vez sólo el amor puede burlar a la muerte.

“Lo siento mucho”, alguien le repetía, “hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance por salvar a la dama”.

Afuera, el mar se lanzaba contra las rocas del acantilado. Los cuervos permanecían quietos.

“Fue la bruja del bosque”, tarareaba Diederich, poseído por la desesperación, “enviaré a cien mil caballeros; le daré poder y fortuna al que arranque su cabeza y me la traiga en bandeja de oro…”.

“Señor”, la ronca voz le imploraba, apelando a la sabiduría, “…no existe tal persona. Sullivan, la supuesta adoratriz del mal, lleva dos años enterrada en la abadía de Westminster. 

El párroco le concedió perdón divino. Deje que descanse a solas….”.

“Maldita seas, ramera del Diablo”, gruñió el monarca, meciendo a su esposa al compás del reloj, “…juro por la memoria de Angelina, mi Angelina Durless, que desterraré a todos tus descendientes, hasta que no quede un rastro de ti en esta tierra…”.

“Tanto odio no le llevará a ningún sitio, joven amo”, advirtió el viejo Abberline, “…Lady Ann tuvo dificultades para dar a luz; la sangre manaba a chorros, y el calor en su pecho fue demasiado. No tiene sentido culpar a los inocentes”.

“¡¡Fuego, fuego de verdad!!”, se escuchaba gemir a los testigos, “…fue una abominación. ¡¡El hijo la ha asesinado!!”.

Como una bestia fuera de sí, Diederich se abrió paso entre muebles y rostros, lanzándose de golpe sobre la cuna. Allí, envuelto en sucios paños, su heredero le miraba de vuelta, con enormes y encantadores ojos. Sin dominio alguno de su temple, el oscuro príncipe desenvainó un cuchillo de plata y lo elevó justo encima de aquel rostro infantil, con la clara intención de cometer filicidio.

Pero el puño se quedó en el aire.

“¡¡Deténgase!!”, exclamó Michaelis, saliendo al paso, “o juro por los cielos que el arrepentimiento lo consumirá”.

“¿Qué cariño ha de inspirarme una bestia?”, se defendió el aristócrata, “Le miro, y no dejo de pensar en las carnes podridas de Ann”.

Un relámpago cayó, como si rugiera un ángel por detrás de las nubes. Tal escena era conmovedora. 

“Lady Ann no podría perdonarle, su Alteza, frente a un acto de semejante crueldad”.

Por un instante, el cuarto se hundió en el silencio. Las manos de Diederich temblaban, como un pájaro entre las hojas, y el arma de metal brillaba ante las velas. Michaelis temía por ambos, pero fue incapaz de moverse. El príncipe bajó la mirada, topándose con un par de pupilas nerviosas, en un rostro diminuto y triste. Pupilas que le recordaban al vino, el otoño, la guerra. ¿Cómo destrozarle, cómo borrar a Sebastian sin estar, de cierto modo, matando a Ann por segunda vez? Diederich rechinó los dientes, y tiró el cuchillo.

De repente, agarró al mago por los hombros; y le habló directo al alma.

“Yo soy incapaz de quererle; le miro y es peor que entrar al infierno. No obstante, mi palabra es definitiva… ¡Sácalo de aquí!”.

Abberline entonces reaccionó, y aprovechó la paz momentánea para cargar al recién nacido, y alejarlo de su iracundo padre. Sus delgados brazos asieron al chiquillo con tanta tristeza y compasión, que casi le estrujan. Michaelis, sin entender por completo la orden que habían puesto sobre su persona, asintió sin pensarlo. Sólo él y el mayordomo enfermo velaban por la existencia del niño.

“Saldrás de mi castillo antes del amanecer, junto al vástago que mi pobre Ann trajo al mundo; y lo venderás. Vete por los caminos del norte, y entrégalo a los gitanos. Ponle precio a su miserable vida; el precio más bajo que conozcas…”.

Con infinita zozobra, el príncipe miró por última vez a su difunta amiga, y amante. No hubo un ápice de ternura en sus gestos; mucho menos de piedad. En ese minuto, su mente desbordaba ira. De lejos, colocada suavemente sobre las almohadas, Lady Ann parecía una muñeca rota, ataviada tristemente con manchas de sangre. Diederich apretó los puños; ¿cómo podría Dios explicar tales circunstancias? Una adolescente sana, quizás frágil; pero llena de entusiasmo. ¿Qué tipo de ‘ser sagrado’ le envía un suplicio tan grande, un castigo tan negro, a alguien como Ann? Sólo el demonio pudo regalarles a Sebastian.

“Me marcharé al fin del mundo, príncipe…”, aseguró Michaelis, dando muestras profundas de determinación, “…allí donde jamás logres encontrar a esta criatura. Tan sólo recuerda que el destino sí volverá por él; donde sea que se esconda”.

Al romper la mañana, Michaelis huyó del reino, en dirección a Londinium. 

Krähenstein quedó en ruinas, pocos meses más tarde, a causa de un incendio voraz.

14 de diciembre, 1475.

El chico tocó la puerta, suavemente, y al no escuchar queja alguna, entró a los aposentos reales. Con pasos precavidos, y un tanto torpes, se acercó a la cama. Allí, envuelta en un paño de seda, su amada sonreía. Su melena rubicunda caía sobre la almohada, como si cada rizo fuera una gota de Sol, y un libro abierto resposaba en sus manos. El rostro de Vincent se cubrió de rubor; nunca fue su esposa tan bella, como ese día. Pero al mirarla otra vez, el conde sintió que su pecho se encogía. 

Rachel lucía débil, casi anémica. Aquel fue su octavo mes de embarazo, y a juicio de algunos, el más agresivo. No lograba aplacar sus dolores; por más hierbas que el buen Tanaka hervía, ningún remedio era efectivo. Su rostro se tornó mustio, la piel traslúcida. Los miembros le temblaban; labios y uñas quedaron teñidos de violeta. Lady Phantomhive estaba muriendo. 

“Nos vimos hace un minuto, amor”, susurró la condesa, “te aseguro que estoy bien”.

“¿Desde cuándo necesito una excusa para besarte?”, aclaró Vincent, tumbándose junto a ella, “…lo hago cuántas veces me plazca”. 

“Me alegra que te quedes; necesito hablar contigo…”.

“¿Sucede algo?…”.

“Tuve un sueño tan increíble”, comentó Rachel, enredando los dedos en el cabello del joven, “hoy, al marcharse papá, bajé al jardín, y me recosté en una banca. Sé que eres muy estricto con mis cuidados, y casi nunca puedo salir al aire libre. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé rendida; pero mi mente no descansó. Imaginé una torre solitaria, sobre un montículo junto al mar. Allí vivió una princesa de tez pelirroja; ¿has oído hablar de los temibles germanos? Ella los gobernaba, con puño de acero…”.

“Vaya, deberías componer un canción…”, le interrumpió el conde, que a tantos juglares escuchaba en sus ratos libres.

“Su consorte partió en un barco, y al regresar, supo que la novia estaba encinta. Yo los vi abrazarse, llenos de esperanza…”.

“No lo entiendo”, comentó Vincent, “¿por qué una historia bonita te impresionó de tal modo? Tanaka dijo que lloraste…”.

“¡¡Oh, realmente no lo sé!!”, admitió la joven, echándose a reír, “supongo que estoy algo tensa, por nuestro futuro”.

Al acabar sus palabras, Rachel tuvo un ataque de tos, y Vincent no halló la forma de disimular su pánico.

“Si así lo decides, puedo cubrirte con una manta más gruesa. Ahora que lo pienso, no estás bien abrigada…”

“Recuerdo las banderas, una heráldica antigua… había un cuervo en el escudo familiar. Krähenstein, debajo, en trazos góticos”.

“Insisto, tienes un imaginación fascinante. Los bufones tienen algo que aprender de ti…”

“No has oído aún la parte más rara…”, añadió Rachel, “en el instante de dar a luz, ella murió. Los sirvientes culparon a la criatura; instando al rey a que lo echara del castillo, como si fuera un criminal. Me sentí aterrada”.

“Han llegado tantas leyendas de los salvajes. Devoran a sus propios coterráneos, los cocinan en hornos…”

“Olvidé lo acontecido en Krähenstein; mi mente dio brincos en el espacio y el tiempo. Acabé perdida en un pueblo remoto; creo que ni siquiera existe. Lo curioso es que allí conocí a un viejo nigromante; ¡¡qué ser tan bondadoso!! Sus vecinos le tienen en gran estima…”.

“¿De qué manera se relacionan los dos; tu relato inicial con el buen médico?”.

“Los hechos están claros; Vincent, es preciso ir al fondo de las cosas”, apuntó la señorita, “veamos; éste peculiar individio siempre viste una bata, y juega con cápsulas de vidrio. Es evidente que es una especie de mago; tiene un taller en el sótano”.

“Creo que han promulgado una ley en contra de tales oficios. Me parece incomprensible que a tal caballero no le hayan puesto una multa, y dudo que los guardias de Su Majestad se ablanden frente un pobre anciano loco”.

“Muchos le respetan como a un sabio, Vincent…”, reveló ella, “sus conocimientos de astrología y matemática son asombrosos”.

“Dime; ¿te das cuenta de que nada de lo que narras es genuino? ¡Hablas del brujo como si fuera un hombre de carne y hueso!”.

“Querido, permite que acabe de contar mi anécdota, y luego decidirás qué hacer al respecto”.

“Ufff, tengo la sensación de que esto no me va a gustar, en lo absoluto…”, gruñió Phantomhive.

“Así, de pronto, entra un chiquillo al gabinete donde el alquimista está trabajando”, describe la muchacha, recobrando sus fuerzas, “se trata de un pequeño aprendiz: tiene acaso la misma edad que Edward, nuestro sobrino. Fue adoptado por el maestro. Recita poemas en latín con suma facilidad, pero es un bribón. Se la pasa dibujando el cielo y fabricando artilugios…”.

“¡¡Qué fantasías le han entrado en la cabeza a mi novia!!”.

“Hay algo más. Alrededor del niño, siempre ocurren accidentes curiosos. Los leños de la chimenea se encienden; los objetos combustionan como por arte de magia. El alquimista le presta atención a los hechos, callado, y empieza a sospechar lo imposible…”.

“Te has inventado una novela, Rachel”.

“Para mi desdicha, salgo de la cabaña donde habitan estos personajes; y es como si las figuras se desvanecieran. No alcanzo a descubrir qué ocurre. Aún dormida, estoy de vuelta en la mansión. Creo que es junio, hace cinco años, cuando me pediste en matrimonio. Entonces, ¡¿a qué no adivinas quién estaba aquí, justo en la vereda, descalza y con un ramillete de rosas!?”

“¿Quién?”, indagó Vincent, absorbido por mil visiones.

“Un fantasma… ¡¡la princesa carmesí!!”, canturreó Rachel, agitando los párpados.

“¡Pero nada de lo que dices es verdad!”, se queja el conde, a punto de hacer un puchero.

“¡¿A qué no sabes cómo termina mi aventura?!”, bromeó la muchacha, “el espectro rojo se inclina sobre mí, sin mover los labios, y las palabras que nunca pronunció reverberan en mi memoria, una y otra vez: «¡¡Dile a Ciel que el príncipe de fuego vendrá a buscarle!!»”.

“¡¡He tenido suficiente!!”, se irguió el joven, frunciendo el ceño, “¡¿Quién es el susodicho ‘Ciel’, ah?!”, le increpó, celoso, “¡¡acaso tienes un amante, Rachel!! Porque en tal caso, me habrás partido el pecho a la mitad, mentirosa…”.

Las carcajas de ella se oían del otro lado del reino. El estruendo despertó a las lechuzas.

“¡¿Cómo podría saberlo, Vincent?!”, gorjió la señorita, regodeándose en la escena, “han sido tantos…”.

Justo cuando el chico pensaba reprocharle, se oyó un lamento sordo. Vincent corrió a los pies de su dama.

“Es mi culpa, por extenuarte de esta manera…”, le arrulló Phantomhive, de rodillas.

“Tranquilo, fue sólo el bebé. Me ha pateado…”.

Vincent colocó su palma en las sienes de la doncella. “¡¡Dios mío, eres como un témpano de hielo al tacto!!”.

Por un segundo, ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella procuraba sonreírle, pese al punzante latido debajo de sus vestiduras. Sintió una cruda sensación de frialdad en el vientre, que luego siguió a sus pulmones y extremidades. 

Vincent notó la escarcha sobre las sábanas.

“Ah, pero qué distraída soy”, masculló la madre, “parece que Ciel… siempre estuvo cerca de nosotros”.

Tomó las manos de Vincent entre las suyas, reposándolas sobre su abdomen.

“Helo justo aquí”, admitió.

Los dos cómplices se sonrojaron; como si fuera la primera vez que compartían un secreto. Y tristemente, sería la última.


End file.
